


Colors

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Child Abuse, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Protective Damian Wayne, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 𝕊𝕖𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕕 𝔹𝕠𝕠𝕜 𝕠𝕗 𝔹𝕚𝕣𝕕 𝕊𝕖𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕤Davina Grey's life was never easy. Abusive parents, a brother who was always gone, and her best friend being killed by a gang. It just wasn't easy.But that all changes when the Batfamily hears her screams. They saved her, and she ends up being adopted by the one and only Alfred Pennyworth, the infamous Wayne family's Butler.Read on as Davina finds love, strength, and a new family.Of course, she'll have to get over her fear of physical contact and people all together......Trigger warnings: abuse, rape, hateful words, hateful thoughts, etc.Don't read if this will hurt you.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Batfamily Members & Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "..." Is Davina talking.   
> ""..."" is anyone else. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story, I'm gonna enjoy writing it. 
> 
> THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!!!

Hi and welcome to my story. 

If you read the description, you'll know that this is obviously going to be dark book. 

Firstly, I've changed the ages of the boys. 

Dick: 17  
Jason: 16  
Tim: 14  
Damien: 12

Davina will be 13 in this. 

This is you're only warning of how dark this will be. I have quite a few ideas, and the first few chapters will be about her home life. The story will focus on her time with the Batfamily and not much on the time. 

Also, if anyone has/is going through anything like Davina, please talk to someone. Nobody should have to go through this and I hope you don't think the same way as Davina does at the beginning of the story. 

I'm always here to talk. 

I hope you enjoy this. Onto introducing everyone!

.....

Dick Grayson: the protective older brother

Jason Todd: the violent friend

Tim Drake: the sweet best friend

Damien Wayne: the guardian angel

Bruce Wayne: the intimidating uncle

Alfred Pennyworth: the kind grandfather 

Davina Grey: the silent but deadly

.....

Blue Jay Spiritual Meaning:  
symbolizes long-lasting friendships and relationships. They tend to have only one mate for life which symbolizes endurance, loyalty and patience. They also symbolize truthfulness, solidarity and faithfulness. Spiritually speaking, blue jay indicates clarity and vision.

.....

"You... You're a bat?" 

""That's what I've been trying to tell you, Davi. You never have to be afraid here. I'll protect you.""

...

𝕀ℕ𝕋ℝ𝕆𝔻𝕌ℂ𝕀ℕ𝔾 𝔻𝔸𝕍𝕀ℕ𝔸 𝔾ℝ𝔼𝕐

...

"Being here... It's not what I expected." 

""You should know now to expect the unexpected with the Wayne's. We're an odd bunch.""

...

𝔸 𝔾𝕀ℝ𝕃 𝔹𝕆ℝℕ 𝕀ℕ𝕋𝕆 𝕋ℍ𝔼 𝕎ℝ𝕆ℕ𝔾 𝔽𝔸𝕄𝕀𝕃𝕐

...

""Holy shit!""

"Wait, wait, wait! Please, you can't tell anyone!"

""You're a meta!""

...

𝔸ℕ𝔻 𝕋𝔸𝕂𝔼ℕ 𝕀ℕ 𝔹𝕐 𝕋ℍ𝔼 ℝ𝕀𝔾ℍ𝕋 𝕆ℕ𝔼

...

"Galas are dumb." 

""Don't I fu*king know it.""

...

ℝ𝔼𝔸𝔻 𝕆ℕ 𝔸𝕊 𝕊ℍ𝔼 𝔽𝕀ℕ𝔻𝕊 𝕊𝕋ℝ𝔼ℕ𝔾𝕋ℍ,

...

""Let's go to the mall!""

"Uhhhh, the mall?"

""Don't tell me those idiots haven't taken you shopping yet!""

"Ummmmm..."

...

ℂ𝕆ℕ𝔽𝕀𝔻𝔼ℕℂ𝔼,

...

"Bam, bam, chicken wham!"

""You're adorable, you know that?""

...

𝔸ℕ𝔻 𝕃𝕆𝕍𝔼

...

"Love? Apparently what I thought was love turns out to be a lie. What makes you think you can just throw that on me and expect everything to be okay?" 

""To be fair, I really didn't mean to tell you that.""

"So, you didn't mean it?"

""Oh no, I definitely meant it. I love you, nothing will ever change that.""

"I... I don't know how... How to love." 

""Neither do I. I just know that that's what my feelings for you are.""

...

𝕆𝔽 ℂ𝕆𝕌ℝ𝕊𝔼, 𝕊ℍ𝔼'𝕃𝕃 ℍ𝔸𝕍𝔼 𝕋𝕆 𝔽𝕀𝔾𝕌ℝ𝔼 𝕆𝕌𝕋 ℍ𝕆𝕎 𝕋𝕆 ℍ𝕀𝔻𝔼 ℍ𝔼ℝ ℙ𝕆𝕎𝔼ℝ𝕊 𝔽ℝ𝕆𝕄 𝔸 𝔽𝔸𝕄𝕀𝕃𝕐 𝕆𝔽 𝔻𝔼𝕋𝔼ℂ𝕋𝕀𝕍𝔼𝕊 𝔽𝕀ℝ𝕊𝕋.

...

"You're color is the most extraordinary one I've ever seen. Nobody else has it. Nobody, except you."

""I don't know if I should feel honored or insulted. Actually, all I'm feeling right now is confusion.""

.....

Don't forget to comment, vote, and tell me what you think. 

Question of the day: who do you think Davina will get with??


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Trigger warning. This is a very upsetting chapter.

Third Person

.....

Davina Grey has always been fascinated with art. Drawing, painting, calligraphy, designing, etc. It didn't matter what it was, as long as it was beautiful. 

It was her escape. The only thing that kept her grounded was the feeling of a paintbrush in her hand, or the sight of the masterpiece that was the sky. 

And she promised that she'd never let anyone take that from her.   
After all, it was the only thing she really had. 

But her parents tried. They really tried. And tonight, they were going to succeed. 

.....

Davina was shaking on the ground, tears in her eyes, bruises all over, blood pooling around. 

Her father stood in front of her, a sinister look on his face as he stared down at his youngest child with malicious intent. 

Her mother was behind her, holding a whip and grinning. 

They truly were the epitome of evil in Davina's eyes. 

"What did I tell you about drawin', girl?" The man of the house sneered, dragging his finger along the edge of the sharp blade. 

Davina whimpered, backing away, not answering. 

"You answer your father when he speaks to you, scum!" her mother hissed, making the young girl scream as the whip hit her back. 

Her parents snickered, her father coming closer and grabbing her chin. 

"Answer me!!" he spit out, the knife at her cheek. 

"N-not to do i-it." she gasped out, biting her lip to keep from whimpering as the blood dripped down her chin. 

"And what did I catch you doin'?" 

"D-drawing." Davina whispered. 

"Correct. Honey?" 

"Yes, dear?" her mother asked, looking up at her husband with love. 

"What do you think her punishment should be?" he asked. 

Her mother licked her lips. "15 swats." 

The two grinned, her father nodding in agreement. 

"Very well, my dear. I'll let you do it." 

Davina cried out, shaking her head. 

"Of course." her mother said, walking forward. "You've been a very bad girl."

.....

Red Robin and Nightwing were finally finished patrolling, and they couldn't be happier. 

The two teens were exhausted, having not had any sleep the night before because Joker had decided to wreck havoc. 

But finally, finally they were done. 

"Nightwing to Batman, finished patrol. Red Robin and I are on our way back to the Batcave now." Nightwing said, looking around. 

"Robin and I are also on our way back. We'll meet you there." The voice of Batman came over the intercom, making Red Robin nod. 

"Okay, Batman." he said, standing up from his crouched position. 

And then a blood curdling scream echoed around them. 

Red Robin sighed, rubbing his face. "On second thought..." 

The two were in the area of the scream within minutes, their eyes searching for anything out of place. 

"Look, there!" Red Robin said, pointing to a window where there was red splatters. 

Nightwing nodded, silently creeping into the house and up the stairs. Red Robin followed, his heart pounding. 

They entered the room and gasped when they saw what was happening. A young girl, roughly Red Robin's age, was on the ground covering her face as a woman stood above her, a whip in her hands. A man was watching them, smiling. 

The two boys reacted immediately, jumping into action. Nightwing took down the woman, hitting a few pressure points to knock her unconscious. When the man tried to stop him, he took him out too. 

While this was happening, Red Robin was calling 911 and cradling the girl's head in his hands. 

She was unconscious, probably from pain, and her blonde hair was tainted red. 

He felt sick just looking at her. How could someone do this? Especially to someone so young?

"Is she okay?" Nightwing asked, hurrying over. Red Robin shook his head. 

"No." he whispered. 

Sirens blared down the street and Red Robin stood, picking up the teen and holding her bridle style. 

"You got her?" The older boy asked. A nod was his only answer. 

They walked outside, spotting the Batmobile and an ambulance. 

"Where are they?" Batman growled. 

"Upstairs." Nightwing answered, pointing. Batman nodded and disappeared. 

The paramedics soon had the girl in the ambulance and were driving off, leaving the bat family to go back home. 

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Red Robin asked. 

"I don't know." Nightwing answered.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davina finds out some stuff. Some very sad stuff.

Third Person  
.....

Beep 

Beep

Beep

Beep

Davina whimpered, her eye lids fluttering as she brought her hand up to her face to block the bright light. 

It... Smells weird, she thought, like antiseptic. 

Her head was pounding, it's rhythm matching the thumping of her heart. Davina sat up, immediately regretting it as her eyes blurred and a wave of nausea washed over her. She clutched the bed, desperately trying to stay upwards and not crash back down into the pillows, and closed her eyes tightly. 

It was only then that she remembered what had occurred (to her) only the night before. She froze, her heart pounding faster as what happened flashed before her eyes. 

Her parents caught her drawing.   
They punished her.   
Her mother had said 15 swats.   
She screamed after 4.   
She'd fallen unconscious after 6.   
And then... What? 

She remembered yelling voices, lights flashing by, a white hat, a blue doctor's mask. 

Did her parents take her to the hospital?

No. No way, they wouldn't do that. She didn't listen, she deserved to be punished. She didn't get to have luxury such as a hospital, especially with how tight money was. 

"She's awake!" a voice called out. A voice she did not recognize. 

Two hands gently pushed her back down and a kind face stared down at her. 

"You're safe now, darling. All thanks to the bat family. They're the ones who bright you here." The brunette woman said. 

Davina's thoughts started running a mile a minute as she tried to process this new information. 

You didn't live in Gotham and not know the bat family. It didn't matter who you were, where you lived, what you looked like. If you lived in Gotham, you knew of Batman, with his partners Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and then Robin. Even if you'd only lived there a day. 

Everyone knew about the bat family. 

So Davina knew that this was a big deal. 

Firstly, what were the bats doing, taking her from her family like that? They had no right! Davina's parents loved her, and she loved them.   
Sure, they might've gone a little too far, but it was only because she deserved it! Maybe of she was a better daughter, they wouldn't have to punish her so often. They cared for her! I mean, sure, they forgot to feed her, and when they did remember the food was often drugged, but that was only because they wanted to protect her! Yeah, okay, so what if they didn't let her speak unless they talked first, that was just their way of teaching Davina that she shouldn't talk to anyone who wasn't them!  
Point is, that was her home, and the bat family took it away. 

"Davina?"

Secondly, why did they take her? She deserved punishment, and her parents delivered. Who were they to stand in the way of that? 

And thirdly why the hell is that beeping so incessantly loud??

She would ask but, you know, the rules are the rules, and the silent unless spoken to rule was one that Davina only broke once. 

"Davina Grey?"

In fact, the only rule that she couldn't help but break was the "No Art" rule. 

"Davina!!" 

Davina jumped, her eyes widening when they saw the tall man who'd apparently been trying to get her attention for the past minute or so. 

Davina stared at him. His hair was brown and his eyes green. He had on a expensive pressed suit and was carrying 2 notebooks. 

"Hello, Davina. I'm Mr. Potter." The man smiled, sitting down at a chair nearby what she presumed was a hospital bed. She was still a bit out of it, don't forget. "I've brought you a gift. You like to draw, right?"  
He handed her a thick book, and when Davina opened it, she saw it was filled with blank paper. 

It was a sketchbook! Her very first one!  
She said nothing, but a smile did briefly grace her features. 

Mr. Potter sighed, looking over her malnourished body and jotting something down before he continued talking. 

"I'm here to help you find a new family." 

Davina looked at him in confusion. She already had a family? 

Mr. Potter watched her reaction, finally coming to terms with what he was working with. Poor child, he thought, sadly, having to grow up in a home where you think pain and punishment is love. I only hope you can find a family like I did. A family like the Weasley's. But the only way to do that is to make her want to move on. To not let he'd know what really happened. 

He proceeded carefully, his next words like a hot knife through her stomach. 

Actually, on second thought, she'd had such a knife through her stomach and his words were much more painful. 

"Your parents are dead, I'm so sorry."

"Wh-what?" she croaked out, regretting it immediately. She talked to someone she wasn't supposed too. She'd surely be punished. 

Mr. Potter nodded. "It was sudden, a hit and run kind of thing. A shooter had come into your apartment seeking riches and shot your parents when he got none. He didn't know you where there, for you were asleep in bed. Unfortunately, the man committed suicide right before the bat family could contain him." 

The man mentally applauded himself. There, clean and easy. No room for revenge and no thoughts of breaking evil parents out of jail. Nothing like what I did. 

Davina's eyes filled with tears.   
What was she to do? No friends, no family. She'd likely be put into an orphanage, but then what? Classmates had told stories of the orphanages in Gotham City. 

Underfed children, bed bugs, kids older than 6 often not getting adopted, and if the off chance an older kid did get adopted, they were soon returned without so much as a glance. 

"You've been put up for adoption." Mr. Potter said. "But, luckily for you, a man has already decided to adopt you."

Davina looked at Mr. Potter, reads falling freely and an obvious question in her eyes. 

Who?

"The man you've been adopted by works for the Wayne family. His name is Alfred Pennyworth, and he's their Butler." 

Davina stayed silent, the name circling around her head. 

Alfred Pennyworth, huh. Is she supposed to call him father now? No, she wouldn't do that. Samuel Grey was the only person she'd ever call father. In fact, she wouldn't call him anything at all. 

If there was one thing that Davina could do to honor her parents, it would be to follow the most important rule of her household. 

Only talk when spoken too, and only if that person is family. 

And Alfred Pennyworth was not family.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the Wayne's think of Davina when they meet her???

Third person  
.....

The 6 Waynes sat at the dining table, waiting restlessly as Alfred walked into the room. 

Family meetings weren't frequent, especially when they weren't in uniform, so everyone was quite confused. Especially when it was Alfred who had called the meeting, something he'd only done twice before. 

They all wondered what they did to piss Alfred off so much so that he called a family meeting. 

"Alfred, what is this about?" Bruce Wayne, the 'father' of the others asked. 

"I am adopting a child." Alfred announced. "A girl, to be precise." 

Now, Alfred new how the family would react, he expected it, really. Bruce would be confused as to why Alfred wanted yet another child, Dick would be excited about having a little sister, Jason wouldn't care really, Tim would be wondering if she were to be part of the Bat family, Damian would be upset, and Stan would be overjoyed. 

But it was for their own good. The young boys were terrible at staying out of trouble, and Alfred new for sure that a girl in the house might calm down the rambunctious bunch.  
And it goes without saying that adding a girl to the family would teach them how to treat females. Lord knows that Alfred didn't want another playboy in the house. 1 was enough, but 6? He shudders just thinking about it. 

He'd been planning this for awhile, even visited the orphanage once, but all the girls there weren't quite what he had in mind. Only a girl with strong willpower and an innocent air to her could fix his problem. 

So, when he heard about the girl Red Robin and Nightwing had rescued, he just knew she was the one for the job. Alfred knew that the start would be rough. He'd talked to Mr. Potter just yesterday and learned how she flinched everytime someone neared her and that she wouldn't talk, not to anyone. She also didn't eat. It would take time and effort, but Alfred was sure this would work. They would teach her what love, real love, felt like.

So he adopted Davina Grey, and was going to spend the next week visiting the hospital to get to know her. And he chose today to tell his family. 

"What?!" The room exploded in a flurry of noise, each member of the household asking questions and demanding answers. 

Alfred cleared his throat and the room went silent. He really did have power over them, it was quite amusing. 

"Her name is Davina Grey. She was the young girl that Red Robin and Nightwing rescued last week." The family looked over at Tim, who looked surprised; and Dick, who looked thoughtful. "She is 13 years old and is currently in the hospital until she is no longer in danger of bleeding out every time she moves."

"What about her parents?" Tim asked. 

Alfred sighed. "While I don't agree with it, her therapist Mr. Potter decided to tell her, her parents are dead, when in reality they've been taken to prison." 

Jason looked around confused. "Did I miss something? Why is this girl in the hospital, why are her parents in prison?" 

Damian sighed, rolling his eyes. "You imbecile! Her parents abused her!" 

Jason looked surprised, obviously not expecting that answer but then his face darkened and he got a sort of protective gleam in his eye. 

"When do we get to meet her?" Dick asked, fidgeting in his seat. 

"Mr. Potter and I decided it would be best if she met you one at a time, starting with Damian. She seems to trust younger people rather then older people. But, you must be careful when you meet her. Be yourself, but don't yell or try to touch her. In due time, she will learn to trust us, but until then, we must tread lightly." Alfred answered. "I'm going to meet her today, and soon enough you all shall as well." 

Alfred placed a plate of cookies that he seemed to get out of nowhere onto the table and some glasses of milk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going." With those words, the elderly man left the dining hall and it's occupants in quite a state of confusion. 

.....

Yay chapter three is done! What do you think, are you ready for Davina to meet the others? The next 6 chapters or so will focus on her meeting each one of them.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's meeting Alfred first. What will she think of him? Is Davina excited to stay with the Wayne's?

Third person  
.....

Meeting Alfred Pennyworth 

..... 

"Ms. Grey, there is someone here to see you." 

Davina glanced up when she heard Nurse Harmony speak, looking away from the window she'd previously been staring out of. 

Nurse Harmony was standing with an elderly gentleman who had a caring look on his face. He wore a vintage but well kept suit with polished dress shoes. 

"Hello, Ms. Davina. My name is Alfred." The man said with a kind smile. "I've adopted you." 

Davina's breath quickened. So it really was true. They're really gone, and now I'm being adopted, she thought. What did I do to deserve this?

"I'll leave you guys to get to know each other. Just press this button in the wall if you need anything." Nurse Harmony said before turning and leaving, her brown hair swishing behind her. 

An awkward silence filled the room as Davina and Alfred stared at each other, each wondering what the other was like. 

Alfred cleared his throat and put a wrapped patio onto her bed. "I brought you some cookies, Ms. Davina. Chocolate chip."

Davina smiled, nodding in thanks and reaching for the parcel before she jumped back like it had burned her. 

Her mother's voice rang in her ear. "Never take a bite or sip of anything until the person who gave it to you takes a bite first. Never eat something someone else hasn't."

"Ms. Davina?" Alfred called out in worry. "Are you alright?" 

Davina shakily nodded, her head swimming with all the memories of times she hadn't listened to her mother and had payed for it. 

Her hands shook as she placed the cookies on her bedside table. She couldn't take any chances. 

"Ms. Davina, I understand that you do not trust me, and I know you just want to go home, but I'm afraid that isn't possible. I vow to protect you and take care of you, and I need you to understand that. Please, just give me a chance. Will you?" 

Davina looked at him, her feelings an emotional train wreck, and nodded. She knew that there was no way out of this. It's either go and live with this kind man or go and live with people who would just give her away the second they saw her. 

Besides, she probably wouldn't be spending much time with this man anyway. Mr. Potter said he was a Butler for the Wayne family, right? Mr. Alfred probably spent most of his time there. It would practically be like living on her own, which Davina was quite good at, as long as she had the supplies, of course. 

Yes, this would work well for her. 

"That's great!" Alfred smiled, his eyes crinkling. "I shall tell you a bit about myself so we are no longer strangers. Firstly, I am a Butler for the Wayne family. They're very nice boys, you'll be spending a lot of time with them." 

On second thought, maybe this will be harder then she originally thought. What did he even mean by 'spending a lot of time with them' was it simply a once a week kind of thing?

"I live in the Wayne manor with them, which is also where you will be staying."

Ah so that is what you meant. Dammit. 

"You are actually around Tim's age. In fact, you will probably have the same classes when I enroll you in school." 

Davina looked up at him in surprise. "I already have..." she started to say in a whisper before cutting herself off. 

Alfred watched her, a contemplating look in his eye. "You already have a school? I know, but it is to far away. You've been transferred to Gotham Academy instead of Gotham High. I do apologize for the inconvenience, but I promise you can still see your friends." 

Davina frowned, looking away. Not like it matters, I didn't have any friends anyway. 

"The Waynes are quite a loud and exuberant group. In fact, that is part of the reason why I adopted you. They needed to learn how to treat women. There are four boys, Master Dick is the oldest at 17. Master Jason is 16, Master Tim is 14, Master Damien is 12, and Master Stanley is 4. Master Bruce is their father and man of the house." Alfred continued, a smile on his face as he thought about his family. "You'll meet each of them separately this coming week." 

Davina nodded. 

"I refer to them as Master but you will simply refer to them by name, as you aren't working for them. You are simply part of the family. It is your choice whether to think of them as brothers or not. Do you have any questions?" 

Davina shook her head. No, she didn't have any questions, just wishes that would take her back in time and stop the murderer of her parents. That was all she truly wanted. 

"Very well then, I must get going. Master Bruce needs help preparing for the Winter Gala, which you will arrive just in time to attend." 

Davina watched as her new caretaker left. He was an interesting man, working for people like the Wayne's. Her parents had talked about the Wayne's all the time, so Davina new what to expect. 

A Playboy father. 

A flirtatious and annoying circus freak. 

A mean and rude boy who had faked his own death just for kicks. 

A smartass who thought himself better than anyone who wasn't as smart as him. 

An obnoxious brat who took everything for granted. 

And last but not least, a baby with a tendency to wake everyone up with his cries. 

How could this kind old man think of this terrible family in such a good way? Was he simply blind to what they were really like? Or did he like them that way? 

Who in their rights minds would want to live with people like that? 

Certainly not Davina. She hated the Wayne's, just like her parents told her too. They did know best, after all. 

...

I would just like everyone to know that Davina only thinks of the Wayne's like that because her parents told her too. Please don't like attack her or anything, she really is a kind person who was raised by the wrong people. Don't worry though, the Bat family works their magic and fixes it.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian Wayne was definitely not what she was expecting.

𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙧𝙙 𝙋𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙤𝙣  
...  
ᴍᴇᴇᴛɪɴɢ ᴅᴀᴍɪᴀɴ ᴡᴀʏɴᴇ

Harmony had been talking excitedly to Davina all morning. Much like every morning before, except this time was different. 

This time was different because Davina was meeting the second youngest Wayne today, and Harmony was quite excited for her.   
Davina never really understood why Harmony was so kind. As her parent always said, "Kindness gets you no farther then lifting a school bus with your pinky." They'd had to change with saying when a few days later, Superman actually lifted a school bus with his pinky. Her parents were quite annoyed with that. 

Back to the matter at hand. 

Harmony was telling her all about the Wayne's. She apparently knew the family because her mother (the head doctor) often ranted about how often the family got into trouble. 

"Always getting hurt, those boys." Harmony was saying as she changed Davina's bandages. "They're here so often because of all the kidnappings they go through. I'm practically best friends with Jason! Did you know we dated once? No, you wouldn't, I forget that you've only been here a week." 

Davina was shocked to find out that her nurse had dated Jason Todd-Wayne. 

It wasn't the age factor. No, Harmony was actually only 15. "It pays off," Harmony told her once, "to have your mom be the head doctor and your dead donate money for equipment." 1 year younger didn't bother Davina at all. It was more that someone as kind and optimistic as Harmony Wolf even dated someone like Jason. So surprising, that the young teen forgot her parent's rules. 

"You dated him? Why ever would you do that?!" Davina asked, shock evident in her voice. 

Harmony was also surprised. In all her time here, Davina has never once spoken a word. Harmony was beginning to think she was mute. 

"Oh, Davina. He was actually the kindest boy I've ever met. The only reason we broke up was because he disappeared. We're good friends now, I'm lucky to have met someone like him, because now I know what type of man I should be looking for." Harmony paused, looking down at Davina. "I don't know what you've been told about them, but remember this: The Wayne's are the best people I've ever met, and they always try to help. I've often come to them when I need something. I imagine you being in their family will mean everything to them. I've had dinner with them before and Dick, the oldest, has always told me how much he wants a sister. You might not be adopted by Bruce, but you're definitely one of them. I guess what I'm trying to say is, give them a chance. You won't regret it."

Davina was left with much to think about when Harmony exited the room. If someone like Harmony said they were good people, didn't that make it true?

Davina knew a lot about Harmony. She was yellow, a color Davina didn't see on people often in Gotham. Most people are grey or black. Children might be different shades of blue, or maybe even white, but never yellow. Davina was quite good at knowing what someone was like. Of course, growing up as she did made it hard knowing which color meant what, but after getting to know Harmony, she was certain of at least what yellow meant. 

Yellow was a color of optimism. Being perfect and making big plans, imagination running wild. Harmony was definitely yellow, which is why when Davina drew her, she was surrounded by sunshine. Because that's what she was. A big ball of sunshine. 

So how was it, that someone as good as Harmony could date someone like Jason? 

Davina just didn't know. She'd have to listen to Harmony. Wait until she met all the Wayne's before she made any judgment on their personalities.   
Going against yet another of her parent's rules. 

She was a terrible daughter. 

...

When Damian arrived, Davina was quite surprised. She'd been drawing in her sketchbook, shading in the cat that she'd once seen on a rooftop of the house next to her's, when a knock sounded at her door. 

Davina was confused. The doctors and nurses only failed twice on the door before opening it, and those were to only people who'd come in this room since Alfred. Is it... But it's early! Had she gotten the time wrong?

Davina turned to stare St the clock and a look of surprise washed over her face. 

She'd apparently just spent two hours lost in her thoughts as she drew a cat. 

Huh. 

The knock came again, this time a little more hurried, before the door swung open to reveal a boy only a year younger then herself. 

Damian Wayne. 

She froze, staring at him in mix of surprise, fear, and confusion. 

He was not what she expected at all. 

Every time she'd seen the Wayne's on TV, they were always wearing suits. Every. Single. Time. It didn't matter what the occasion was, they were always wearing suits. 

So, to see Damian here, wearing black jeans and a dark green hoodie, was incredibly odd. 

Who knew that the Wayne's could dress like normal human beings? 

"Tt. Of course we can. We are not robots." Damian said, crossing his arms. 

Oh crap! She said that out loud! 

A sheepish look overtook Davina's face as she stared at the young man. 

"Alfred said you wouldn't talk." Damian tutted. "I suppose I will be the one to keep the conversation going. My name is Damian." 

Davina stared at him. Definitely not what she was expecting. 

Damian looked around the room, his eyes focusing on the sketch book that now lay limo in Davina's arms. 

"You draw?" he asked, shock seeping through his tone, and he tried in vain to hide it. 

Davina glanced down at the book and looked back up, nodding shyly. 

"May I see?"

Davina's eyes widened. Never before had anyone wanted to see her artwork. Not once. Usually, when people found out she drew, she was called degrading names and made fun of often. 

But she knew Damian wouldn't do that. He obviously enjoyed art, which made Davina even more shocked then before.   
He didn't seem like someone who'd like art, but he did. 

Davina nodded, pushing the book forward. When Damian stepped forward to grab it, she scooted back farther away from him, hiding behind her pillow. 

Damian frowned at her reaction but said nothing about it. He opened the sketchbook and began to look through it, the silence in the room being interrupted by the sounds of the paper being flipped. 

"These are exceptional." Damian said. "You are quite the artist."

Davina smiled, slowly untangling herself from her pillow fort shed been using as a shield. 

She tentatively made her way over to him, gently grabbing the book back. Damian watched, his eyes focusing on her hands as they opened up the book and ripped out a blank page. 

With a very, very, faint smile, she handed him the paper and a pen that she seemed to pull out of thin air. 

"Will you draw as well?" Damian asked. 

Davina nodded, hurrying back to her bed. Damian sat in a chair near the door and the two began to draw. 

... 

When Damian arrived back home, he wasn't surprised by what he found when he made his way upstairs. 

There was a note on his door, in Tim's creative handwriting, telling him to meet the rest in you-know-where. 

Damian sighed, already knowing the headache his adopted family would surely bring. Nevertheless, he got on his bike and soon arrived at his destination. 

Nobody but the brothers knew of their secret hideout just outside of Gotham, unseen if you didn't know it was there.   
Tim had been the one to fall into the bunker, having been thrown off his bike in a high-speed chase and into the woods nearby. He'd landed on the dirt and when he rolled over, the ground beneath him collapsed.   
When he told the boys about it later that same day, Dick had been the one to suggest they turn the underground hideout into a secret base.   
Jason was quick to agree. 

The four worked hard to turn the spot into a livable area. Tim installed cameras, computers, and other such devices that were much better than anything the Batcave had. Dick and Jason had cleared put the dust, installed a ventilation system, and dug out more space for bedrooms, a bathroom, etc. Damian was the one to fill the place with furniture and other things to keep the four comfortable.   
All in all, it was a nice place to have when they didn't want Bruce or Alfred to know where they were. 

Tim, Jason, and Dick were all sitting around the coffee table, playing poker. Tim was obviously winning, as per usual. 

When Damian entered the room from a staircase that led out of a tree, Dick's face lit up in excitement. 

"Baby bird!" Dick called out, "How'd it go? What was she like? What did you do? Did you have lunch? Tell meeeeeeee!" 

"Tt. I would inform you of how it went, Grayson, if you would give me the chance to." Damian said, scowling as Dick wrapped him up in a big hug. "Unhand me at once!" 

"Dick, let him down so he can talk." Tim said, amused. Dick complied, tossing Damian onto the couch. 

"Well, demon brat? How was it?" Jason asked, looking up from his cards.

"It was... enjoyable. Davina gave me some paper to sketch on, and that is how we spent our day." Damian said. 

The other three were shocked. It takes a lot for Damian to call someone by their first name. They needed to be highly respected and admirable for Damian to even start thinking about it.  
Alfred and Barbara were the only two to ever be called by their first names. Damian had once called Tim "Timothy" but that was when he was drugged and on an island Aline with the older teen. It hadn't happened since. 

Davina Grey was obviously someone who Damian approved of, especially to earn such a title after only a few hours. 

Very special indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> A few things worth mentioning:
> 
> This is an alternate universe. The boy's relationships, their ages, and a few other things are different from the YJ TV series and the comics. You'll understand why later. 
> 
> Davina does have powers, though they probably aren't that cool. I think here cool, but that's just me. 
> 
> It would do you good to remember that I never write something for no reason. It's important you know this. 
> 
> I'll write another chapter soon, bit until then, see ya!


	7. Valentine's Day Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: so cliche it ain't even funny

Third Person  
...

"You've never gotten a Valentine's gift before?" Dick asked, shock written all over his face. 

Davina shook her head, looking at the boys with hesitance and curiosity. 

"...No...?" she answered, sounding unsure. 

Dick looked physically hurt. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish as he stared at her. 

"You're being overdramatic, Dickhead." Jason said. 

Davina looked down at the box in her lap, it's pink and red ribbon making the white box stand out. 

"Should I... Open it?" she asked. 

Dick was gushing at this point, tears of joy falling down his face as he began to rant. "I can't believe we're here to see Davi's very first Valentine! Oh, they grow up so fast!" he continued on about how he was excited to meet her future boyfriend, and then proceeded to turn serious and litter darkly about hurting anyone who hurt her with 10-fold the pain. 

Tim signed, shaking his head. "I'd just go ahead and get it over with. He's not going to shut about this for the rest of the day." 

"Tt. Grayson, if you wish to see the gift, it'd do you food to be quiet." Damian said in annoyance. That promptly got Dick to shut his mouth and zip it, pretending to pocket the key. 

Davina slowly began to open the box, being mindful of the paper. She didn't want to waste such a pretty thing. It must be expensive! 

Everyone held their breaths as she opened the box. 

Davina gasped when she saw what was inside, a smile coming onto her face despite her trying to hide it away. 

"What is it?" Dick asked, leaning closer. 

Davina reached into the box, bringing out a multitude of things. 

The first was a jumbo sized bag of Lindor chocolate, her favorite flavors all mixed into one bag. 

The second was a box. When Davina opened the box, it revealed a GC Quill Antique Feather Writing Quill Pen. It was beautiful, and Davina could hardly keep the grin off her face. 

The third thing was a necklace unlike any necklace she'd ever seen before. It was a lock that had an orb on the inside, a mood necklace type orb. On the bottom of the necklace was a small section for a key to fit in and turn. Davina glanced down at the box it came from and frowned. 

"There's no key." she whispered. 

"Are you sure?" Dick asked, gently taking the box from her. He looked through the items once more and found, in fact, that there was no key.

"We could pick the lock." Tim suggested, holding up a bobby pin. 

Davina nodded, carefully placing the necklace into his hand. Tim fiddled with the bobby pin, situating it do it would work, and inserted it into the keyhole. 

It electrocuted him. 

"Tim!" Davina called out in worry as he yanked his smoking hand away from the bobby pin. 

"Okay, so, no picking it. Not until we know what opens it." Dick decided. 

A unanimous nod from the group. 

"I'm going to go out this stuff up." Davina said, picking up her things. "I'll be right back."

"Why doesn't Tim help you?" Jason said with a smirk. "We'll be waiting for you guys in the move room for our traditional marathon." 

Davina and Tim walked into her room, setting the stuff down. Til still had the necklace, and he turned to her with a sweet smile. 

"Do you want to put it on?" he asked, holding it up. 

Davina smiled, nodding. "...Will you?" she asked, shyly glancing towards the ground. 

Tim seem surprised, but nodded, walking over to stand behind her. 

Davina could feel his breath on her neck as she lifted up her hair, allowing him to click the necklace into place before stepping back. 

Davina turned, adjusting the necklace so it hung better and looked up at Tim, who was looking away with a slight blush. 

"Tim?" she whispered. 

"Mmhmm?" he asked, looking over. 

"Thanks."

"What for? Helping you put the necklace on? That was no problem, any time, really." 

Davina shook her head, a light smile coming over her face. 

"No. Thanks for the box. I loved it, really." 

Tim's eyes widened. 

"Box? I didn't give you a box. What box?" he awkwardly chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. 

Davina giggled, stepping closer and kissing him on the cheek. 

"You're a terrible liar. And the sooner you give me the key to see inside, the better." 

Tim sighed, covering his face with his hands to hide his blush.   
He reached into his pocket and brought out a black key accented with silver lining. He handed it to Davina, not meeting her eyes the entire time. 

Davina eagerly put the lock into the key, turning until she heard the "click" of it unlocking. 

She opened the lock and gasped when she saw what it was. 

"I thought you should know that we were always with you, even when we aren't with you physically." Tin whispered. "I can change the photo if you want, or make a different one or I-" he was cut off by Davina hugging him and burying her face into his shoulder. 

Tim froze, tensing slightly before slowly relaxing, pulling her closer. 

"I love it." Davina said, looking down at the photo once more. 

It was a photo caught when the family was relaxed, not posing or fake smiles like the pictures for the internet. No, they were care free. Happy. 

Davina was standing in the middle of the picture, a small smile on her face as she listened to what Tim was ranging about beside her. Dick and Damian were cuddling on her side of the couch, paying attention to both a movie on the screen in front of them, and Tim's argument about the plot, which seemed to interest them immensely. Jason was beside Tim, leaning his arm on his head as a pillow as he talked to Alfred, who was staring down at the scene in front of him with an expression that could only be described as love and amusement, his arms holding a sleeping Stanley. Bruce was standing in the corner, a fond smile on his face as he watched his children interact. 

They were happy. So, so, happy. 

Tim nodded, also looking down at the photo. 

He didn't remember who'd taken the photo, but he did remember looking at later on his computer, editing and emphasizing where it was needed. 

It was one of the few photos that showed what they were like as a family. 

Because when it came down to it, that's what they were. 

They might argue and fight.   
They might be actively trying to make each other's lives a living hell. 

But

They loved each other.   
They would do anything for each other.   
They were family.   
And family means nobody gets left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a Valentine's Day special for the readers of this story. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure it's obvious who Davina gets with after this chapter, but if not, I'll just tell you. 
> 
> It's Tim. Without a doubt, it was always going to be Tim. 
> 
> Please remember that this doesn't happen for months after she is adopted by Alfred and moves in with the Waynes. This is not part of the story. 
> 
> Although the necklace is probably going to make a reappearance.


End file.
